


John Watson - RESPECT

by JessamyGriffith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Excessive Swearing, Explicit Language, M/M, Trufax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/pseuds/JessamyGriffith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson<br/>Not broken, except in the right places. Not Sherlock's lackey, or servant, or extra set of hands, or bodyguard. Not an idiot. Not about to take any shit from anyone.</p><p>Not anything less than AWESOME, ladies and gents.</p><p>Warnings for excessive amounts of the use of the F-word and other swears and general potty-mouthedness. Offensive language warnings. No, seriously, the F word is used about 17 times, in addition to other obscenities. YOU ARE WARNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson - RESPECT

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/6255842424/)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was based on another version made for the Aubrey/Maturin fandom. Yes, I stuffed my fist into my mouth and had tears running down my face and hysterical noises being made like I'd just heard my mother was murdered when I read the original. Except of course I was on public transportation, and trying not to screech with laughter. It was TOO BRILLIANT not to make a version for Sherlock BBC.
> 
> Yes, I really feel like this about John. John - not a doormat, tool, idiot, or any other fandom trope.
> 
> LOVE YOU, JOHN!


End file.
